vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel era un personaje recurrente y antagonista en la Tercera Temporada de The Originals. Era el hermano de Aurora de Martel, y el hijo del Conde de Martel. Fue el primer vampiro convertido por Elijah Mikaelson, miembro de La Trinidad, y el anterior lider de Los Strix. Estaba atrapado dentro de un contenedor en el fondo del océano, ahogándose repetidas veces. Su sufrimiento ha terminado con la muerte de Elijah en Queen Death. Tristan era miembro de la Familia De Martel Historia Tristan era el primogénito del Conde de Martel y vivía en el castillo con su hermana Aurora. En 1002, el y su familia conocieron a los hermanos Mikaelson, cuando ayudados por Lucien, pretendieron ser los hijos de un amigo rico del Conde. Más tarde ese año, cuando Aurora se reunía en secreto con Niklaus Mikaelson, uno de los vampiros Originales, Tristan la encontró con su sirviente Lucien, quien siempre había amado a Aurora y quien había descubierto que ella tenía un romance con Klaus. Tristan, creyendo que era Lucien con quien Aurora tenía una relación, le ordenó a sus guardias que se lo llevaran a los calabozos. Tristan estaba torturando a Lucien cuando Klaus y su hermano Elijah intentaron detenerlo. Tristan reveló que sabía la verdad sobre ellos cuando una mujer sobrevivió a un ataque de su hermano Kol. Tristan los amenazó con exponer la verdad si alguno de ellos intentaba hacer algo, sacó una daga y atravesó la boca de Lucien con eso, dejándole una larga cicatriz. Después de torturarlo, Tristan habló con Aurora pero es atacado por una curado Lucien, quien, desconocido para él, fue sanado por la sangre de Klaus. Uno de los guardias apuñaló a Lucien en la espalda, matándolo, como murió con sangre de vampiro en su sistema, Lucien entró en transición, convirtiéndose en el primer vampiro creado por un original. Tristan fue convertido en vampiro por Elijah en el año 1002, y él, junto a Aurora y Lucien fueron obligados a creer que eran los hermanos Mikaelson; Aurora creía que era Rebekah, Lucien era Klaus y Tristan creía que era Elijah, y fueron utilizados como diversión para Mikael quien los empezó a cazar mientras sus hijos escapaban a Toscana. Sin embargo, en el año 1114, fueron liberados de la compulsión de Elijah cuando un miembro de la Hermandad de los Cinco apuñaló a Elijah. Enfurecidos, los tres hicieron un juramento propio, un juramento de venganza contra la familia que había arruinado sus vidas. En algún momento en el tiempo, Tristan tomó el cargo de la Strix después de que Elijah abandonó la organización. A lo largo de The Originals En You Hung the Moon, Tristan discutió con su hermana Aurora en el monasterio donde la mantenía. El le dijo que sabía sobre un incidente de el día anterior cuando ella mató a uno de los monjes. Ella le explicó que había recibido una carta diciendo que él no estaba disponible para su visita usual y se enojó. Tristan deseó que ella hubiera manejado la cosas de una mejor manera y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla salir del monasterio en el estado mental en el que se encontraba, diciéndole que la echaría de menos mientras él estaba fuera. Ella se enojó con la idea de él dejándola y lo atacó. Tristan le inyectó un sedante mientras ella le rogaba que la llevara con el, y luego se desmayó. Tristan le pidió a los monjes que aumentaran su dosis, diciendo que podía ser un peligro para otro o para ella misma y que volvería pronto y traería un recuerdo de Nueva Orleans. En I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Tristan llega a Nueva Orleans, mandándo a Aya a hacerle una oferta a Marcel Gerard, el líder de los vampiros de Nueva Orleans. Elijah rastreó a Marcel a donde Aya lo tenía y amenazó a Aya por información, donde ella reveló que la Strix era responsable de su "secuestro". Elijah estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón a Aya cuando Tristan apareció, con intención de hablar con Elijah, diciendo que la seguridad de su linaje se encontraba en peligro. Una vez que tuvieron un momento a solas, Tristan reveló que Marcel era un recluta potencial para la Strix. Tristan explicó que Lucien al haber sido arrinconado por la Strix estaba desesperado por exterminar la línea de Elijah para deshacerse de Tristan teniendo como blanco a Elijah. Elijah se mantuvo escéptico pero Tristan le recordó que Lucien puede no atacar directamente pero puede que alguien más lo haga por él, como Klaus. Tristan le advirtió que Klaus puede elegir a Lucien por encima de su propia familia. Cuando Elijah le aseguró que todo estaría bien ya que Klaus estaría ocupándose de Lucien mientras hablaban, Tristan de repente le dijo que Klaus no debería hacer eso, ya que Lucien era aliado de Alexis quien creía que había una objeto que era capaz de matar a un Original y si Lucien moría, nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo. Apariciones Temporada Tres *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mencionado) *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mencionado) *''Dead Angels'' (Flashback) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mencionado) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mencionado) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mencionado) en:Tristan de Martel Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Familia De Martel Categoría:Miembro de la Trinidad Categoría:LGBT Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Línea de sangre de Elijah Mikaelson Categoría:Fallecidos